Witch of Words
by Mikado X Goddess
Summary: When a grief stricken witch from another world falls into Middle-Earth see how she will influence changes in everyone she meets and changes the fate of Middle-Earth in particular a hobbit from the shire and the line of Durin. (FilixOC/FemBilboxThorin/KilixTauriel)
1. Prologue - The Palantir

**Prologue - The Palantir**

It was pouring with rain outside, as Xamira sat curled in a corner of her Aunt's office crying great heaving gasps as if her heart was breaking. _It may as well be_ she thought. The only mother she has ever known was gone. Killed. She heard the door to the office creak and the sound of soft feet padding across the wooden floor towards her. She felt a soft furry head nuzzle her arms, trying to separate them from their place firmly locked around her knees and encircling her head as she cried.

Xamira lifted her head to see her familiar, Xera. Xera was an unusual familiar for a witch to have, she was a Daemon, a two-tailed cat that could change from the size of a small domestic kitten to the size of a fierce tiger with enormous strength. As a Daemon Xera also had a command of fire, which Xamira had once thought meant that she was a fire witch, but it was not so. Xamira was unclaimed as a daughter of the flames. She was unclaimed by any element. Something unheard of for a witch of her age. _Cursed_. _black witch. Scourge._ Where among the many names her kin called her for having not found her element. It was only her Aunt Argenta and her cousins Elektra and Mirala who did not care that she was _truagh._ Hollow.

Xamira lifted her arms from their place around her knees and raised her hand to stroke Xera.

"It's not fair." She brokenly whispered "Why did she have to go. She promised she's always be there. She promised she'd teach me how to use my element. But I haven't found my element yet, so she shouldn't have left. She didn't her promise, she always keeps her promise."

She knew that Argenta hadn't chosen to leave her, that she had just been returning from a visit to the Stone temple when she had been ambushed and killed. But the fact remained that her Aunt was gone and Xamira missed her.

She heard the front door of the large house open and heard her name called, and she realised Mirala and Elektra were looking for her. She had after all run away from the procession at her Aunts burial, unable to face the fact that the woman who raised her and loved her as her own daughter was really gone. So, caught in her own grief she hadn't paid any thoughts to her cousin. Mirala, who whilst the daughter of her eldest sister, Argenta had practically raised as her own; caught up in politics as Mirala's own mother Geraint was, she had paid little attention to her only daughter. Elektra, Argenta's actual daughter. Xamira was not the only one to have lost a mother.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes Xamira rose to her feet to call out where she was, but she had been crouched for so long she had lost feeling in her legs and rising as abruptly as she had caused her to stumble. In her attempt to catch her self from falling she reached for the nearest surface to steady her, her Aunts bookcase. The force of her falling onto it caused the shelf to shake and a large black round orb fell from the highest shelf, hitting the floor with a thud that caused Xera to hiss and arch in startled displeasure. The orb was black and polished smooth. It rolled towards the desk as Xamira's eyes followed it. Looking into the orb, Xamira found she couldn't draw her eyes away, she felt a pull towards the object. As she looked closer at the sphere she noticed a white light in its depths, enraptured she fell to her knees and reached for the globe as the light grew brighter. Xera arched her back and hissed violently at the orb again.

By now alerted to the fact that there was something wrong having her heard the loud thud and Xera's hiss Elektra and Mirala hurried to reach the study with their young cousin inside. Xamira's eyes could not look away as they too began to fill with a brilliant white light like that within the orb, as her hand slowly reached for the polished surface of the sphere. As her cousins reached the open door of the office they caught a brief glimpse of their cousin hypnotized by the black orb pulsing with white light on her knees reaching for the object, before the door slammed in their faces and locked itself. They were unable to break through and Xamira was deaf to the thuds and to their cries as they attempted to reach her, she was too enthralled by the Palantir in front of her. Finally, her hand contacted the orb and with a surge and swirl of white light she was gone from the room, Xera pouncing towards her mistress just in time to be swept away with her. By the time Elektra and Mirala were able to breach the now unlocked door they found only the black orb, no longer glowing and with no trace of their young cousin or her familiar.


	2. Chapter 1 - Before an Unexpected Party

**Chapter 1 – Before an Unexpected Party – Way Before**

Two green eyes opened suddenly, blinking blearily at the sky above. Xamira groaned as she lifted a hand to cover her eyes and block them from the glaring sun. _Sun._ She thought. _It was raining outside, and I was in Auntie's office._ She sat up abruptly. _When did I get outside?_ She looked around herself and realised she was no longer in the familiar study. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked around at her surroundings. Lush rolling hills with what appeared to be circular doors set into them enclosed her with short stout trees dotted about, shorter than any of the trees in the forests of her home. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest as she scrambled to recognise where she was or how she had gotten there, but she was unable to remember.

As she was trying to get her bearings she heard a strangled gasp from somewhere to her right. She spun around to see where the noise came from when she heard the noise again. Someone was in pain, female from the sound. She might have no idea where she was or how she got there but her instincts told here that there was nothing to fear in this place, as did Xera's placid demeaner beside her; she had only just noticed her familiar was with her: but if there was one thing Argenta had raised all of her girls to know as instinctually as breathing was if that if someone was in need of help and you cold give it; you did.

So Xamira put aside her own problems for the moment, and searched for the source of the pained gasps, which where becoming louder. She hurried along the path she had found herself on, with her familiar following behind her. The trail led her into a copse of trees and bushes that were rather secluded and off from the obviously well walked part of the path. Pushing aside branches and brambles Xamira peered around looking for the sound. Her eyes were drawn downward when a loud gasp filled with surprise and pain filled her ears. It was there that she saw something or rather someone she had never seen the like of before. It was a small woman, clearly no taller than four feet perhaps, with large feet that curls of auburn hair on the top that matched the curls atop her head. The woman was also obviously heavily pregnant, and from the way she was hunched over and clutching at her stomach, she was also likely in labour. She was also looking at Xamira who stood, towering above her, with fear and pain filled eyes.

Both beings looked each other in the eyes at a standstill. Both caught in a moment of surprise together. The small woman's next labour pain broke the stalemate, as let out an agonising gasp as a wet rush of water and blood began to stain the front of her skirt. She looked down at the growing wet red patch with terror, tears and trembling lips. Xamira didn't hesitate. She reached forward swiftly but gently and lifted the shaking woman into her arms and asked her.

"Where is your home? I will get you there. You and your child will be fine."

The woman shook in Xamira's arms, not even seeming to notice she was no longer on the ground, but something in Xamira's voice or words steadied her, and her body began to relax, reassured by the stranger's words. She trusted them. Meeting her eyes she said;

"Further up the path, the green door at the top of the hill, my home, Bag End."

Nodding, Xamira began to run down the path the woman had told her to follow, careful not to stumble and keep the woman as steady as she could in her arms. A sharp whistle drew Xera to her side, and the Daemon ran beside her. She saw the green door of the home nestle into the tall hill at the end of the path. With a quick jerk of her head she sent Xera ahead and the familiar was quick to follow her order, shifting into her larger form and over taking the witch and her delicate parcel.

The large cat reached the green door and batted her head against it powerfully in an imitation of a knock. Feet could be heard shuffling their way hurriedly toward the door. Just as the door bagan to open a crack the Daemon shouldered her way in pushing the door wide open and bowling over the small man who was behind it. He let out a startled shriek at seeing the animal invading his home, but before fear could even begin to creep into his heart Xamira was through the door herself giving commands.

"Quickly where is there a bed? She is in labour."

Seeing the woman, his wife dripping blood, in the strange tall woman's arms spurned the startled man into action and he directed her down the hall to the master bedroom, where she stripped the bed of the top blankets swiftly with one arm and gently laid the woman down upon them, turning to the still shocked and now shaking man who had begun wringing his hands and muttering to himself.

"It's too soon. It's too soon. Baby's not due for another two months. It's too soon. It's too soon."

Xamira knelt beside the man and grasped his twisting hands in hers, causing him to look up at her.

"Listen to me. There is no time to fetch a healer. I've helped to deliver a babe before. You must fetch the fresh boiled water and clean linens. I will also need the herbs; chamomile, raspberry leaf and shepherd's purse. Your wife is premature labour and her water has already broke. The bleeding must be stopped, and the baby delivered. I will do everything in my power to save them both, you have my word."

At her words Bungo's quaking stopped, and a sense of calm filled him. He nodded his head firmly, and quickly set to fetching the things he had been asked. He had been so afraid seeing his bleeding wife in the stranger's arms, terrified he would lose both his beloved wife Belladonna and their dear miracle child. They had had such a hard time conceiving, for a while believing perhaps it was not meant to be. Belladonna had despaired that it was her fault they could not have the family they wanted, that she was barren, haven taken too many falls or strikes on her adventures, but finally they had found Belladonna was with child. They had been so blissfully happy, eagerly awaiting welcoming their child into the world. Belladonna had set out on her usual morning walk after first breakfast, normally back by second breakfast he had begun to worry when it was almost elevenses and there had been no sign of her. He had just been thinking about going out to look for her when there had been a loud banging knock at the door of Bag End and he had been knocked over by a giant cat creature and female elf holding his bleeding wife.

Whilst the short man was off fetching the water, linens, and herbs she had asked for Xamira set to work herself. She quickly stripped herself of her weapons and armour that she had been wearing as part of the honour procession of her Aunt's funeral, pushing aside again the pain of thinking of her Aunt's death and focusing on the urgent task at hand.

"Okay."

She addressed the woman and herself, rolling up her sleeves to the elbow.

"Let's help this baby into the world."


End file.
